batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SleepingWithTheFishes
Welcome Hi, welcome to Batman Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SleepingWithTheFishes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 900bv (Talk) 15:38, August 19, 2012 Sure. Although this wiki is mostly Batman fanon, you are welcome to do whatever you want, as long as Batman has some sort of role. I've used characters from the Justice League before, and I'll think you'll find, if you search around, that somebody did an Assassin's Creed crossover, so, sure, 900bvThe Spatz Machine 20:34, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Chat Wanna get on chat with me? Ooh! I have a 20! And two ones! So, this is your lucky day, that is $22. (talk) 01:08, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey man. Wanna go on chat? I am my own person. 02:10, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Tada! I am a Warrior. 23:59, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Knight of Vengeance I noticed that you have seen my neww show, Knight of Vengeance. I think your show is most similar to mine so I'd like some creative input from you on how to make my show better. Dr. Nygma 1048 (talk) 22:57, June 12, 2013 (UTC)So Long, and Thanks For All the Fish Humor Well...the reason the no humor rule is there is because of Arkhampedia, a wiki devoted to batman humor/parody articles. But, unless you want to edit there, you can put the article on here BUT make it apparant that it is a humor article. You have permission though ;) Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 19:20, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I hate to bother you or ask too much from you, but i would like some experienced input on my series. So if we can talk on chat or whatever, that's be absolutely wonderful. If you're too busy, i understand :) Man}}Tesla Man Talk Re: Chat any time before 7 would be great, but if you can't make it, any time between 9 and 10 would also work, but if that still doesn't work, i get home from my job at 5 oclock and I work overtime on Mondays so here's the times i have free *any time before 7 *from 9-10 *any day besides Monday after 5 o'clock alright then, i'll be on chat :) New Wiki Idea assuming you're still active here, and seeing as how i just retired from the ERB wiki, i have a question to pose to you. Now i'm not asking for help with this (though it would be much appreciated if you're interested) how would you feel about a wiki sort of like the concept of Organized Crime Fiction Wiki but in a Gotham set enviroment? As in, you can become a villain ofyour own creation and take over Gotham City (Though of course Batman is still present so it's not a free for all). Just tell me your thoughts please, and if you're interested, that'd be great :) Man}}Tə5L@ ᴟAИ Talk sure, just tell me the time and i'll make sure to be available. Man}}Tə5L@ ᴟAИ Talk I generally don't go on chat as I'm active on a British time of 3:30pm-10:30pm on week days and 11:30 am-11:30pm on weekends. And I generally don't talk much. But I could catch you sometime. I'm available anytime today from now to 6:00. And it's alright, i was busy then too :P Man}}Tə5L@ ᴟAИ Talk hey, i'm still up for making the wikia, so whenever you want to discuss it, message me back. Man}}Tə5L@ ᴟAИ Talk Greetings, I am JPhil2.0. I am fairly new here and you seem to have experience, so I was wondering if you could give me some feedback on my first article: Legend of the Bat: Wings of Fury (2017 film)? It would be greatly appreciated. 'JPhil2.0' ☎ '''07:13:05 Thu' 14 Nov 2013 for your series the dark knight how will you avoid the villian of the week